


Nathan and Caleb

by zero_kun



Series: Nathan and Friends [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Butt Plugs, Caleb is from the FNAF universe, Food Porn, M/M, Master/Pet, NSFW Art, Non-Consensual Tickling, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Public Humiliation, Puppy Play, Rimming, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shotacon, Truth or Dare, Underage - Freeform, Underwear Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun
Summary: When a new kid enrolls in an ignored Chess Club and sees that he's the only member aside from the founder, the two decide to get to know each other a bit better. Naturally, they do a few dares here and there.





	Nathan and Caleb

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fiction made from an RP between Zero kun and Speedy Yoshi with original characters taking place in an alternate FNAF universe. Beta read and edited by WaveFieldEditor and Super Sweet Tyler.

Nathan walked through the halls of his new school. The pitter patter of his sneakers echoed throughout the empty halls. Most of the children had gone home for the day. A mild panic swelled in the 10-year-old as he was having trouble finding his after-school classroom for the Club he signed up for. "Chess club C-318" he muttered to himself. 

Caleb sat in the room for the chess club and sighed. Seemed like another boring day at Chess Club. His sister had helped him make it since she assumed he liked Chess. He was good at it, but he wasn't the best or anything. He pushed some of his chestnut brown hair out of face and sighed once more. He wanted to shut it down, but due to school rules, you had to wait at least 2 months after a club's opening to shut it down.

Nathan swings the door open slamming it against the wall of the classroom unintentionally. Breathing heavily from running up and down the halls. He apologizes breathlessly. "S-sorry I'm late." Picking his head up from a bow he realizes there was only one other person there. 

Caleb picked his head up and waved nervously to Nathan. "O-Oh, someone else's here! I didn't know anyone signed up!" He hopped out of his chair. "Sit down, do you need anything to drink?" The boy asked, having a very noticeable British accent.

Nathan wiped the sweat from his brow, it was a good thing he was only wearing shorts and a t-shirt or else he might have broken more of a sweat. He dressed in such a manner knowing that the day would be very nice. Caleb's sexy British accent washed over Nathan he was immediately attracted to it but then he looked to where the voice came from and was taken aback by what he saw. Blinking a few times he responds. "A water is fine, thank you." Sitting down across from where Caleb was previously seated. 

The young boy hurried over to his backpack and pulled out a new bottle of water, setting it down next to Nathan. "I'm Caleb Afton, the founder of this club." He said, aware that Nathan was staring at his face. "You're the only other person to sign up so far..." He said, sitting back down.

Things were awkward Nathan really wanted to address the metal elephant in the room but he held his tongue. "Nice to meet you. I'm Nathan I'm new here again sorry for being late," Nathan grabbed the water with his left hand twisting off the cap with his right taking a swig. "You must be pretty good at Chess to start the club." Nathan asserted almost in a challenging way.

"Don't w-worry about being late. I'm just glad someone else showed up!" He listened to Nathan's assertive taunt and a small smile grew on his face. "Well, I'm not the beeest, but I've never met anyone who could beat me~," He said with a small giggle.

The cheeky boy smiled back placing both hands behind his head as he leaned back in his chair. "Oh yeah? Wanna make a bet then?" Nathan asked confidently.

Caleb raised his eyebrow, and then a bigger smile appeared on his face, his metal eye adjusted. "Alright, what bet?" He asked, leaning forward.

Nathan thought for a minute putting his hand on his chin and contemplation. Slamming the front two legs of his chair back down he exclaims. "How about this, if I win you have to do a dare, if you win. . . Ahh whatever you want?"

A warm fuzzy feeling was mounting in his gut as he continued to stare at the cute pale boy across from him.

"Hmm..." Caleb smiled, and let out another soft giggle, and responded in his sexy British accent, "You have to do my homework for a week.'

Nathan's cheerful expression wained a little, he may be a bright boy, but books are the bane of his existence. With only the slightest bit of a hesitation, he responds. "Alright deal, what color do you want, white or black?" Nathan asked extending his hand. 

"White," Caleb said, reaching across and shaking Nathan's hand in his own. He gave a smirk, though, inside, he was super nervous that he was going to lose.

Nathan watched as Caleb moved his knight first he responded by moving his middle pawn up one space. He eyed his opponent suspiciously while he moved his other knight, Nathan then moves the pawn two over from the one he moved previously up a space. Caleb quickly moves an outer pawn two spaces. Nathan slides his now freed bishop to the outer edge of the board just under his knight however it was not threatening his piece. Caleb then moved his now freed rook and is shocked by Nathan's response. The new boy slid his queen diagonally threatening mate.

Caleb's eyes went wide as he realized his mistake and the new boy's strategy. He shook his head nervously and bite his bottom lip, looking up at Nathan. "How did..."

Nathan was cocky and wagged his finger "Someone doesn't know the four move checkmate." He knows most competent players will never fall for it twice. He knows it was cheap but he needed that win. 

"... But.. that's..." Caleb finally sighed. "Fine, you win. What's the dare you want me to do?" He asked.

"I dare you. . . To be my slave for the rest of after school." Nathan said looking at the clock, there were about 30 minutes left in the after-school program.

Caleb's eyes went even wider than before. He wanted to complain, to beg for something else, but knew he had to follow through on the bet. "Fiiiiine. What first?"

 

"Well, it's such a nice day, let's go up on the rooftop. Here carry my book bag slave, he said walking out the classroom door pausing and blinking. "Which way is the staircase to the roof?"

Caleb picked up both his bag and Nathan's book bag with an 'oof' and followed after him, leading him to the stairs and to the roof. It was a bright, sunny day outside. Nobody else was on the roof, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

Nathan looked around enjoying the view but soon his attention was turned back to his slave. "Ok good, now stand up against that wall and give me your belt," Nathan demanded.

"My... my belt?" Caleb asked suspiciously, his metal eye adjusting once more with a 'whirr'. He dropped the bags to the floor and rubbed his back.

"Yes, slave I'm going to need it." He elaborated slightly with a Cheshire like grin.

Caleb felt a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He walked over to the wall, taking off his belt and offering it to Nathan.

Nathan took the belt and standing on his tippy toes, he tied the slightly taller boy’s hands to a pipe above him, Caleb's arms stretched high exposing this cute white belly. "There now you can't run away," Nathan muttered ominously. 

The British boy's cheeks turned a bright red. "What... what are you planning to do to me?" He asked, already regretting opening up the chess club. His belly was as pale as his face was.

"I'm going to. . . TICKLE YOU!" Nathan yelled playfully. Pinching and grabbing Caleb’s sides.

A smile instantly appeared on Caleb's cheeks as he felt his sides grabbed and pinched. A few soft giggles came out of his mouth. "Oh no, tickles!" He yelled playfully.

Nathan wasn't satisfied, he needed to find Caleb's weak spot. His hands trailed up and down his torso even going underneath his shirt when he realized on top wasn't going to be enough.

Caleb's laughs were definitely the strongest when he tickled down lower. Right in the area of his belly button seemed to be the pressure point. The British boy couldn't stop giggling and laughing. "Hehe, stop!"

Nathan noticed Caleb's pants were beginning to fall as he continued to struggle and flail. Sensing his new friend’s weak spot Nathan's fingers danced gingerly around his pale friend’s belly button. The sexy British Giggles were too much he couldn't stop. 

Caleb tried to lift his leg up to protect that area of himself, but he couldn't lift his leg up that high. He kept giggling and laughing until tears started to come rolling out of his eyes. "Hahahaha, N-Nathan...!"

With the motion of trying to protect himself, Nathan watched as caleb's pants fell to his ankles but that didn't stop Nathan from continuing his tickling onslaught. Although now his own shorts were getting quite tight.

Caleb rolled his head from side to side, more tears streaming down his cheeks than ever before. Oddly enough, tears only came out of his non-robotic eye. He felt... something coming on. No, it couldn't be. He tried to resist; he kicked his legs a bit. "W-Wait, hahahaha... N-Nathan, please... hahaha!"

Nathan relinquished his touch taking a step back, but the pleas from Caleb were too late. Nathan looked at the wet spot in the center on Caleb's tight white underwear, watching it grow rapidly spreading outwards. "Mmm so sexy."

"D... Don't look!" Caleb demanded, blushing even harder as his underwear became increasingly wet with piss. It eventually stopped, but his underwear now had a sizeable wet spot and was dripping.

Nathan boldly goes right up to Caleb and fondles his prize. Looking him straight in the eye. "Slaves don't give orders got it?"

Taking his hand off Caleb's junk, Nathan seductively licks his hand. "Now should we get you out of those?” Nathan asked expecting an answer.

Caleb shook his head, embarrassed because nobody's ever seen him without his underwear. "N.. Nope!" He said, slightly disgusted yet intrigued and lustful as Nathan licked his hand.

Nathan found Caleb's embarrassment all the cuter. "Why not, it's not like we both aren’t boys, see?" He cooed pulling his shorts and underwear down to the knees, exposing his stiff little member.

Caleb starred, and his cheeks turned as red as they could before he let out a small smile. "I.. I guess. Just don't do anything weird or gross!" He said. "Or take pictures or something!"

Nathan took a knee bending down he took off Caleb's shoes fumbling a bit one by one. Then he removed Caleb's pants, and Nathan couldn't help but lightly touch his stiff cock. Next Nathan dug his thumbs underneath the waistband of Caleb's soiled undies on each hip. He pulled them down slowly treasuring the reveal of this cute 11-year-old’s cock and balls. Taking off the dirty underwear Nathan stands up and gives them a nice long sniff, inhaling the salty slightly musky scent. Then he looks and stares intensely into Caleb's eyes. "Has anyone ever told you that your eyes are beautiful?"

Caleb blushed throughout the entire ordeal, looking away. As his wet underwear was pulled down, his small, yet adorable cock and balls were exposed, a bit wet from the large spot in the underwear. He stared at Nathan as he sniffed his undies, both disgusted but sorta wanting to know what it was like. "M... my eyes?" He asked, before quickly looking away, his metal eye adjusting with a 'whirr'.

Nathan mustered all of the seriousness in his lax carefree body and lightly pinched Caleb's chin, forcing Caleb to look at him. Looking right in his eyes, past all the pain, suffering and trauma, he saw such beauty. Nathan leaned forward, his lips barely grazing Caleb's. "Yes, they are beautiful," he repeated, the tension in the atmosphere was heavy, the space in between them was dwindling. "Tell me, do you masturbate?" Nathan asked, lightly touching Caleb's cute soft penis. 

Caleb breathed in slowly as Nathan's lips grazed his. He wanted to lean in and kiss the boy but was terrified if he'd reject it. He blinked once, then let out a slight smile and giggle, before saying. "Masturbate? I don't... well... n-not that often anyways!" He said, his smile still remaining, as his pale, soft penis slowly started to get erect from Nathan's touch.

Nathan pressed his chest against Caleb's, their heartbeats slowly sync up. The shorter boy nuzzles the pale boy’s neck. Whispering gently in his ear. "You've been a good slave, I think you deserve a reward." He purrs stroking Caleb's semi-hardening cock.

Caleb managed to lean his head to the side and kissed Nathan on the head as his heartbeat began to race faster and faster. His cock was rapidly becoming erect now, before reaching full mast. He let out a few pants. "N...Nathan.." 

Nathan stopped stroking and moved to massaging his balls. "Yes Caleb?" He inquired.

Nathan really liked being in control, having his partners melt in his hands.

The boy squirmed a bit in Nathan's grasp, and gave another tiny smile. "T... Think you could dare me to do some other stuff later?"

Nathan grinned from ear to ear. "Sure, like what?" He said dropping to his knees, his mouth hovering barely an inch away from Caleb's sensitive swollen dick. "I think you're going to like your reward."

Caleb shrugged, before letting out a small, almost girlish, moan. "A-Anything! You're the one making the dares.." He felt his knees wobbling in anticipation for what Nathan was going to do.

Cruelly teasing his new friend, Nathan stands up. "Then maybe we could continue this over at your house?" His own member was leaking as it was just as torturous for Nathan as it was for Caleb.

The boy nodded happily, his cock eagerly leaking pre-cum at the excitement."U-Untie me and we can go! B.. But I need new underwear."

Pulling up his pants Nathan smirks. "No you won't I dare you to go commando." He said playfully while untying Caleb. 

His clever wit knew no end.

"F.. Fine." Caleb said, with his british stutter. He pulled up his pants, shoving the underwear back into Nathan's hand, and started to tie his shoes.  
Nathan hid the dirty underwear in his backpack, not really intending to return them. Even though he was in his pants, Nathan admired Caleb's butt as he bent over tying his shoes one by one. "Lead the way cutie pie." Nathan cooed giving his new boy toy a pinch on the bottom.

Caleb nearly jumped up in the air as his bottom was pinched, but took Nathan's hand nervously, and started to lead him towards his house. "It's normally pretty busy with my f-family, but luuuuuuckily, they all have to work, so it'll just be us... So, what other dares do you have in mind?"

"Oh, bunches!" His smile could barely contain his excitement.

"Y... You gonna tell me any?" He asked, raising his eyebrow, walking out of the school.

Nathan was blessed walking behind Caleb. His member was still rock hard in his pants. Ignoring his friends question he asks. "Do you have any whipped cream in your fridge?" His fiendish grin gave away that he was up to something. He was off in his own little world pondering all the things he could do.

"Yea. My sisters and brothers bake a lot of pie, so we always have whipped cream and tons of other stuff." He said, squeezing Nathan's hand even tighter as they approached the porch to the large house Caleb and his family lived in.

"Perfect, nice house, you sure we are alone?" Nathan question walking into the three-bedroom house glancing around suspiciously. 

"Yea. My brother runs his own business, and w-we all work there, so they're all there. I can skip whenever I w-want though, since, you know, I'm not even 16 yet."

"Oh that's cool, at least you have family," Nathan pauses and shakes his head moving on quickly. "Let's head to your room but first grab a can of whipped cream won't cha?"

Caleb nodded, running over to the fridge and grabbing a can of whipped cream before leading Nathan upstairs and to his room.

Nathan was shocked at the neat orderly room and the large bed. In stark contrast to his organized chaos as he called it and a futon which he was used to. "Excellent, now I dare you to strip." Nathan ordered getting right down to business.

Caleb's blush spread once more, but he tried to shrug it off, putting the whipped cream on his bed and taking off his sweater, followed by the shirt underneath it. He kicked off his shoes and pants. His pants were a bit sticky on the inside from the pre-cum leaking from his still erect penis.

Nathan bit his lip at the little show. The younger boy has experienced far beyond what his age should allow. "Good, now an easy dare, I dare you to..." He draws out, creating tension. "Give me some dares." This would be a fun way for Nathan to see just how up-to-speed Caleb is in this area.

"A dare? W-.. Well um.. maybe.. a wedgie or something? Or lick my cheek. I'm not good at this.." The boy said nervously.

Caleb's childlike response earned a giggle from Nathan who could only comment. "Which cheek." He halfway questioned sticking out his tongue.

He pointed at a cheek on his face, before realizing his mistake, and quickly pointing to his butt.

Nathan went to his knees, a familiar position for him. "Well I'm ready." He said massaging his bulge in his shorts.

Caleb let out a small giggle and nodded before turning around, presenting his perfectly smooth, pale bottom. He was trying not to let on how nervous he was in his lust.

Nathan hungrily licked up the pale posterior on his left cheek. Nathan then dove his nose into Caleb's crack taking in his fresh scent and licks up his sweaty crack.

Caleb shivered at the touch of the wet and slimy tongue, then nearly turned into putty in the younger boy's hands as he felt his nose shoved in between, and the sniffing. "O-Oh my gosh!" He moaned in pleasure, finding it hard to stand up. 

Nathan took off his clothes and stored them in his bag fetching Caleb's dirty underwear. "I dare you to wear these. . . on your head!"

Nathan pouted. "I just licked your ass, what more do you want?" He asked, throwing the garment at him, getting a bit testy from not getting his way.

Caleb sighed in defeat and took a small sniff of the underwear, disgusted yet aroused at the smell, before slowly sliding them onto his head, biting his bottom lip nervously. "H-Happy?" He asked, looking away in embarrassment. 

"Yes, now I dare you to get on the floor and act like my dog." Nathan ordered pleased at Caleb's compliance.

Caleb blushed even harder, but knew that he couldn't object. He slowly got down onto his hands and knees as he looked up at the boy who commanded him.

Nathan ran his hand through Caleb's chestnut hair underneath the soiled article of clothing. "Good puppy." He said before stubbing his finger against his metal ear. "Ow." 

"S-Sorry!" He said nervously, his ear almost flopping down in shame like an actual dog's would.

Nathan sucks on the tip of his finger. "It's alright," he said with a tender smile. He's endured a lot more. Grabbing the can of whipped cream on the bed, he sits with his legs wide and sprays liberal amounts on his dripping cock and balls. "Now be a good doggy and lick this whipped cream off of me." He said leaning back with his hands behind his head. His deep red tip pierced the cloud of cream topping it with his cherry.

Caleb's eyes widened, but he slowly approached the dripping cock and balls with the yummy whipped cream on it. He stuck his tongue out and closed his eyes before licking both the whipped cream and the cock underneath it, licking it up once, then twice, then three times. The cock itself was salty, but the whipped cream was sweet, giving it an interesting and yummy taste. "Mmm.." The boy say.

A shiver went up Nathan's spine as his pet lapped at his stiff cock. He glanced around the tidy room noticing a dog leash and collar hanging on the wall. Curious he asked. "Did you have a dog?"

Moaning a bit when Caleb gives his tip more attention. "Ahh, ohhh, I like that."

"Um.. w-well my brother had a dog. He made me take him on walks t-though.." He said, before returning to lick the cock. Eventually, without even being told to, he started to lick the balls and even put one of them in his mouth and start batting at it with his tongue.

Nathan started to give weak thrusts with his hips, a high pitched whine bubbled from his throat as Caleb took one of his sensitive testicles into his mouth. "I dare you to put on the collar and give me the leash." He ordered with a cheeky flushed grin.

The boy spat out the ball and licked his lips. He wanted to protest, but again, knew he'd never win the argument. "F.. Fine.." He said, crawling over to the collar and leash, then back to Nathan. He put on the collar, then handed the leash to the other boy.

Nathan dug through his backpack next to the bed fetching a butt plug with a tail attached that he never left home without. "Here, try this on." Nathan said tossing the sex toy to Caleb. He knew Caleb would need to loosen up for him to continue.

The boy looked it over and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "W.. what is it?" He asked, looking up at Nathan.

"It's a tail, no dog is complete without one!" Nathan yanks the leash drawing Caleb's face in close to his own. "It goes in your butt." Nathan was really enjoying this. He doesn't even remember the last time he was on top or in the dominant position. Being in control, the one in charge, the master was such a turn on. He needed to think of more ways to exercise his authority.

Caleb, however, seemed to always be in the submissive position. However, he might complain, but he really seemed to like it. He choked a bit when the leash was yanked. He stared into Nathan's eyes before reluctantly reaching back and trying to push the butt plug into his tight hole. He fidgeted and moaned before giving up. "I.. It won't fit"

"Right you need lube, get on the bed and spread those milky cheeks." Nathan commanded, never one to beat around the bush. Nathan pulls the leash taught impatient with Caleb's slow response.

Caleb slowly crawled on the bed in response to the leash being pulled and quickly got on the bed, putting his butt near Nathan's face.

Nathan placed his hands on Caleb's pale supple cheeks spreading them to reveal his precious untouched rosebud. Nathan glides his wet tongue over his entrance while reaching around to play with Caleb's dripping erection.

The brunette boy shivered in pleasure and nearly came just as Nathan touched his erect penis. He let out a few moans and whimpers as his tight virgin hole was licked. "O.. Oh gosh!" He shouted.

Nathan pulled the leash taught once more as he continued to tongue fuck his lover, loosening him up. Nathan's own cock twitched at the site of his handiwork. Satisfied with Caleb's gaping hole, he demands. "Try to put it in now."

Caleb choked once more as his leash was pulled, then he wiggled his butt once the tongue fucking was done, almost whining. He reached and grabbed the butt plug and slowly put it inside of him, with a moan. Soon enough, it popped inside. "T... there."

Nathan's cock twitched needingly, he licked his lips, his animalistic hunger was starting to show. "Good boy, now wag your tail for me."

The boy wiggled his butt back and forth, and as he did so, the butt plug did so as well.

"Mmmm," Nathan purred, he wanted to rekt that virgin hole so bad but a fiendish idea entered his head. His devious smirk grew three times in a second. Nathan began to dress halfway, throwing on his mesh shirt, shorts and shoes disregarding his socks and underwear. "I dare you to let me take you on a walk."

Caleb shook his head back and forth. "N.. No.. I can't! I can't go out like this!" The boy said, his entire face going red.

Nathan closes the distance between then, running a finger down his bare flushed chest, he cooes. "Oh come on, just around the block," leaning in even closer Nathan whispers in Caleb's ear. "If you're a good dog I'll give you a treat when we get back."

"W.. What if I don't want to..?" He asked, looking away, but seriously considering the offer.

Nathan pouted at the response. They were having such exciting fun, seems he found Caleb's limit, he by no means was going to force Caleb to do anything he didn't want to. Coy, cheeky and mischievous manipulation was all the scrawny boy had in his arsenal.

"I um.. I guess maybe we could go outside..." He said, a sly smile appearing on the boy's face.

Like a light switch Nathan's face turned to pure delight. "Really!?" He exclaimed so easily excitable.

Caleb nodded. "It does sound a bit.. f-fun to be honest" THe british boy said.

"Sweet!" He yelled raising his hands in the air, inadvertently yanking the leash. "Oops sorry about that." 

Having a bit of forethought to their activity, Nathan suggests. "Maybe you should wear knee pads?" Genuinely wanting the experience to be a pleasant one, figuring the sidewalk is pretty rough.

Caleb choked once more as the leash was yanked. "Um.. I-I don't have any kneepads. I don't have a bike..."

With a cheeky smile Nathan said. "I guess my little doggy will have to keep to the grassy bits then." Getting up he walked to the doorway.

Caleb hopped off of the bed and started to walk on his hands and knees next to Nathan then let out a small bork.

They reached Caleb's front door. Nathan looked to the pale naked boy beside him, this will probably be the most sun his skin has gotten all week. They step outside and begin their walk.

Caleb followed him, looking from side to side nervously. "I.. I really hope nobody sees us."

Walking at a brisk pace they turn the first corner. "Oh look a fire hydrant, does someone need to go peepees?"

"Um.. m-maybe a little bit.." Caleb said, basically hurrying on all fours.

Nathan watched as Caleb lifted his leg and began to urinate on the bright red street fixture.

Caleb tried not to piss on the side of his leg, but failed and managed to get both himself and the fire hydrant wet.

 

The two boys continue to walk, turning the second corner around the block, they see two strangers walking towards them. Nathan wondered how Caleb would react. 

Caleb blushed and tried to hide behind Nathan, still not getting up from his hands and knees. "W.. We have to hide! Maybe in the bushes!" He said, staring at the two strangers as they got closer and closer. 

As the two figures approached rapidly, Nathan could distinguish their male and female form. Nathan could tell Caleb was nervous, he was naked and has a butt plug inside of him with a tail attached, not to mention a collar securely fastened around his neck after all. 

Nathan didn't quite know what to do, does he take pity on Caleb and hide or force him to continue the walk and carry on. Nathan opts for a middle option and stands there in the middle of the sidewalk waiting for the two strangers to pass. 

Caleb whimpered in fear, almost like a dog, and started to butt his head against the back of Nathan's legs."C.. Come on, let's hide! They're almost heeere!" He said nervously, but strangely, not just hiding on his own. Was he starting to love taking orders from his new friend?

Nathan chewed his lip indecisively. His own heart was racing, he couldn't imagine Caleb's. This was just so thrilling. "Dogs don't speak, now come on boy let's keep walking." Nathan scolded and ordered, lightly tugging on the leash as he began to walk.

Caleb followed behind him, his heart beating the fastest it ever had. His little cock started to get erect just from the feeling of excitement and nervousness. He stared at the ground, trying not to look up at the people. The male stranger started to pet Caleb on the head, looking to Nathan he asks. "Does he bite?" Which Nathan quickly response. "Only if I wanted him to." 

While the female comments, "Looks like somebody's excited."

Caleb looked up at the male stranger and gave a bit of a smile and a bork while he was being pet. His blush didn't go away, however, and he looked up at Nathan to see what else he should do. "Roll over." Nathan commanded, smiling back at the two kind strangers on the sidewalk.

Caleb did as told, rolling over onto his back and exposing himself to the strangers. He gave a smile and stuck out his tongue like an actual dog, borking once more.

Nathan kneeled down on one knee and began rubbing Caleb's chest and belly, ghosting over his cute erection. "Good boy."

The brunette boy gasped and started to giggle, wiggling his body from side to side as his most ticklish point was touched and rubbed. He felt himself needing to pee again, but tried to hold it in, giggling more and more as Nathan continuing to tickle him.

Nathan stood up, his own erection showing through his shorts. Bowing to the strangers. "We should be getting home, have a nice day." He said courteously moving past them.

Caleb flipped back over and followed after Nathan, sticking his tongue out like a happy puppy and yipping. A smile was upon his bright red cheeks.

Nathan had a bit more skip to his step as he turned the third corner. He started to lightly jog seeing if Caleb could keep up.

Caleb rushed after him, barely able to keep up on his hands and knees, but trying his best. He was a few feet behind, but the leash wasn't pulled tight enough to choke him.

It wasn't long before they were back at Caleb's house. Upon entering the door, Nathan demands."Stand up." While tearing off his own clothes.

Caleb did as he was told, standing up and starting to rub off his knees. "T.. That was awful... b-but amazing.. but bad... but so exciting and.." Caleb smiled and blushed even more, putting his hands up to his face and giggling.

Nathan couldn't hold back any longer. He shoved Caleb against the nearest wall and kisses him roughly, grinding their cocks together. "Your room, bed, now."

Caleb kissed back, his soft lips almost tasting of bubble gum. He nodded and hurried to his room, hopping on the bed and waiting excitedly, smiling up at Nathan.

"Get on all fours and turn around." Nathan ordered, his dick painfully erect, slippery with pre-cum.

The boy nodded quickly, turning around and sticking his butt out, getting on all fours. His own cock was already leaking pre-cum from the erotic walk. "A.. Are you gonna put your cock in there?" He asked.

Nathan pulls out the butt plug with a 'pop'. " Yes, you've been such a good dog. Are you ready for your special treat?" Nathan cooed before sticking his tongue in Caleb's loosened hole for a little extra lube.

Caleb nodded, moaning loudly. "O... Oh gosh! It's amazing! More!" He demanded, almost pushing his butt back in Nathan's face., wiggling his butt back and forth.

Nathan retracted his face and lined up his cock. He knew Caleb was ready. "You might feel a slight pinch." Nathan warned. In one swift thrust he penetrates Caleb deeply, sinking into him to the hilt.

Caleb's tongue stuck out of his mouth and drool dripped down the side of his mouth as he let out a huge moan, closing his eyes tight as he felt the entire shaft be quickly inserted. "O.. Oh god!" He screamed.

Nathan firmly grasped Caleb's white hips as he started to thrust rhythmically into his lover, grunting as his balls slap Caleb's. Nathan cannot help but give that fine ass a few hard smacks giving them some color. "Ahh, your so tight and warm<3"

Caleb moaned louder and louder as his new friend and lover slammed his cock in and out of his ass, smacking his ass. He stuck out his tongue like an actual dog and moaned. "M... More! Harder! L.. Let's do more d-dares sometimes! <3" He said.

Nathan responds by picking up the pace. "Definitely, you were such a good boy on our walkie, we'll have to do it again!<3"

"M.. More dares than just the walk! L.. Let's do more embarrassing and daring things!" The boy said, closing his eyes and pushing back on the cock that was being pounded into him.

 

Nathan was so close."Sure." he managed to get out between his own moans of pleasure. He then reached around and started to stroke Caleb's cock in time with his thrusts. 

The boy let out a few moans before shaking his butt back and forth so the cock inside of him hit his inner walls. "O.. Oh god!" He moaned as he felt Nathan stroke his cock. He closed his eyes tight, pre-cum dripping out of his cock.

Caleb's juices slicked Nathan's hand. Adjusting his body position slightly Nathan’s dick began to rub against Caleb's sweet spot. He could feel Caleb's cock twitching violently in his hand. "Mmm," he hummed nearing his climax.

Caleb finally couldn't take it anymore, letting out a large moan before his dick twitched wildly, cumming all over Nathan's hand and his bedsheets. He clenched down harder on the cock that was nestled inside of him.

Nathan gave one finally thrust into Caleb's tightness, depositing his seed deep inside. Tired, Nathan collapses on top of Caleb. Falling to his side, Nathan licks Caleb's nectar from his hand. "God that was amazing." he exclaimed with a smile, stroking Caleb's cheek with his unsullied hand.

Caleb cuddled close to Nathan, putting his head close to Nathan's and giving a weak smile. He tried to keep his eyes open and himself awake, letting out a few small giggles as his cheek was stroked. "Y.. Yea. I'm so glad you joined the chess club"

Moving his hand up higher Nathan softly asks, "can you feel anything?" As his fingers glide over the smooth metal surface.

The boy blushed and his metal eye adjusted. "K.. Kinda. You know when your foot falls asleep and it feels all tingly when you walk on it again? That's what it feels like. But it also feels kinda... warm and kinda cold at the same time." The boy gave a small giggle. "That doesn't make any sense.."

Nathan only made it halfway through Caleb's explanation before a snot bubble was shrinking and enlarging on every one of his soft steady breaths.

Caleb giggled a bit more, rubbing his head against Nathan's and closing his eyes. He didn't care if his siblings would be home in a few hours, he just wanted to enjoy this moment, slowly starting to drift off to sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to join the writing group that created this work? It is full of sinful writers called Sin Corps Army Reborn! It is open to everyone! So if you want to pop in and talk to our members and maybe write with us you can! Even if you want to just try it out and you realize the group is not for you that is alright! The link is this https://discord.gg/cAXwN9D
> 
> Good news I decided to make this a series where Nathan plays with all of his new friends. Subscribe and stay tuned will be posting new stuff in February!


End file.
